Eclipse
by Mili Black
Summary: Uma série de oneshots IchiRukis escritas por mim.
1. Cego

**Cego**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

Naquela tarde de julho, faria sete anos desde a morte de sua querida esposa.

E aquela tarde... Não combinava em nada com a tarde do dia em que a tragédia aconteceu.

O céu estava belo, numa mistura intensa entre o rosa e o alaranjado, com o sol escondido entre as nuvens que já estava escurecendo. Uma perfeita mistura entre o Dia e a Noite.

Olhando fixamente para o nome 'Kurosaki Masaki', Isshin levou o seu cigarro até a boca, dando uma tragada no mesmo. Abriu a boca, expelindo a fumaça de dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto uma suave e refrescante brisa fazia balançar seus cabelos curtos e negros melancolicamente.

A fumaça se dissipou no ar, fazendo o moreno respirar profundamente.

_- Masaki, querida... – _Isshin tirou o olhar do tumulo de sua falecida esposa, e olhou para o contrastado céu. - _Parece que nosso filho está vivendo a mesma coisa que nós... Não parece, é certeza._

O homem sorriu levemente, novamente com a brisa fresca fazendo seus cabelos balançarem.

- _Ele acha que eu não sei. Ele acha que eu não a vejo. Ele acha que eu não sinto a reiatsu dela... Pra falar a verdade, eu ele acha que sou um idiota por não ter percebido nada de estranho. Bom, talvez ele não esteja tão errado assim. – _Ele ri com a piada particular, voltando a olhar para a sepultura. – _Nosso filho, nosso primeiro filho acabou herdando meus poderes de shinigami, mas herdou seu coração. Eu fico feliz por isso. _

_- Tomara que ele não faça nem metade das coisas idiotas que fiz com você, com a tal Kuchiki Rukia. Ela parece ser uma boa moça, igual a você. –_ Deu outra tragada no cigarro. – _A história está se repetindo. Hum... eu ainda me lembro como foi nossa história. E eu também tive que lutar contra toda a Soul Society para ter você, como o Ichigo fez._

Soltando a fumaça que estava dentro de sua boca, enfiou a mão livre no bolso, agora olhando para os próprios pés.

- _Bem, só posso dizer que é ótimo ter um amigo como o Kisuke. _- Suspirou. – _Eu só espero que o Ichigo não enrole tanto com essa garota como nós. Eles têm muito mais problemas que nós tivemos. Eles têm tudo contra eles, e principalmente essa cabeça dura do nosso filho... tsc... Deprimente. _

Ele riu levemente.

_- Seria ruim pra o Ichigo viver por lá... por onde eu já morei como a Rukia. Seria mais prazeroso ele ficar aqui. _Eu poderia apreciar mais a nora perfeita para mim.

Bem, se ele antes riu, agora gargalhou, chamando a atenção de sua filha do meio, Karin, que não estava muito longe.

- O que foi velho, ficou louco? Que nora perfeita?

Isshin olhou sua filha sério, do qual a mesma estranhou.

- Oe, o que aconteceu com voc...

- Oh minha queridíssima e idolatrada filha, Esotu imaginando aqui a terceira filha que o Ichigo poderia me dar! Ah, ela poderia ter uns peitões, ser uma loira do bun... – Uma pancada. E tudo que ficou preto.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO VELHO PERVERTIDO? – Ichigo gritou com todas as suas forças, deixando a mostra uma veia saltada em sua testa. – Ficar pensando ai em garotas, e em garotas para MIM! Olhe sua idade, você é viúvo! Que falta de respeito!

Uma enorme gota desceu pela testa de Karin.

- Hey, Yuzu... Me acompanhe até aquela árvore? – Karin perguntou, nostálgica como sempre.

_- _Er... Claro, Karin-chan.

E assim as garotas saíram, em direção a ma suposta árvore.

- Ichigo, você está me superando com esses seus chutes! Estão ficando cada vez melhores! – Isshin disse, em seu tom usuau, para ir se rastejando até ficar colado no túmulo de Masaki. – Oh, mas mesmo assim meu filho me chutou e xingou! Oh Masaki, onde foi que eu errei?!

Ichigo olhou aquela patética cena sem o mínimo de paciência, suspirando frustrado.

De repente, seu distintivo de shinigami começa a apitar. Olhou para seu pai, surpreso,e aliviado, teve certeza que seu pai não escutou nada.

- Er... Velho, eu vou ter que ir ali! – Aponta para qualquer lugar. – Daqui a pouco eu to de volta! – Vira o rosto, e vê Rukia muito mal escondida atrás de uma árvore. – _Mesmo tão baixa, não consegue se esconder._

Correu em direção da morena, rindo por dentro. Ela o mataria se o escutasse dizer isso.

Isshin, que havia fingido não ter escutado nada, se levantou, olhando para a direção que seu filho foi, e o viu, com as vestes negras de shinigami, acompanhado da tal Rukia.

- É, Ichigo... ainda não percebeu. – Suspirou. – Você é cego.

* * *

_**Mili Black**_


	2. Sakê

**Sakê**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

Acordou, sentindo os intensos raios solares baterem em seu rosto, incômodo. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, olhando para o sol... E se arrependeu amargamente disso.

_Dor... Dor... Dor..._

Levou a mão direita rapidamente à cabeça, fechando os olhos com força, tentando ao menos aliviar um pouco a agonia.

_Mas que droga de dor é essa?_

O sol que clareava seu rosto, contra sua vontade, não estava ajudando... fato.

Então, percebeu que estava totalmente pelado, apenas com um lençol cobrindo sua parte íntima.

Então... Por que estava nu mesmo?

Entretanto, os eu problema com o Sol era o de menos... Pra falar a verdade, isso nem era um problema. O problema essa era dor na cabeça.

Abriu a boca, na intenção de pegar ar, mas aí descobriu outro problema. Estava com um mal hálito horrível.

_Ahn... Mas por que estou assim?_

Fez uma expressão amarga, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, para se acostumar com o gosto ruim.

_A última coisa que eu me lembro é de Matsumoto ter oferecido Sakê para mim e a Rukia e..._

Sua respiração falhou.

Sua boca secou.

Sua face ficou vermelha.

Seus olhos ficaram arregalados.

_Não... Não é possível..._

Retirou o travesseiro do rosto imediatamente, mostrando uma face quase roxa de vergonha. Ofegante, abriu bem a boca, tentando pegar ar, ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

- Bom dia, moranguinho.

_Deus..._

Ele ficou sem respirar novamente, ao escutar aquela voz.

A morena entrou no quarto do ruivo, com uma xícara na mão, trajando apenas uma espécie de camisa – que ficava um vestido na mesma – num tom azul marinho, com os detalhes avermelhados.

Oh, sim... Aquela camisa não pertencia a ela.

- Rukia... – Ichigo virou o rosto e a olhou tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Seus olhos arregalaram-se mais ainda quando percebeu que a jovem vestia apenas sua camisa.

A respiração faltou novamente.

E ele se perguntava, se o vermelho era da vergonha ou da falta de ar.

- Pensei que não fosse se acordar tão cedo, bela adormecida. – Rukia sorriu docemente, sem ainda perceber o quão corado ele estava.

_Mas que droga, por que a Rukia está vestindo minha camisa?! Porque ela está agitando tão naturalmente? Será que aquilo foi um sonho?Que intimidade é es-..._

- Fiz um café bem forte para você. Você deve estar de ressaca por ontem a noite.

Ichigo sentiu como se o chão saísse de seus pés... Ou melhor, como se a cama saísse de suas costas...

_Aconteceu mesmo!_

_Porra!_

- AHH!! – Ichigo, já roxo de vergonha, se sentou bruscamente na cama, segurando o lençol que cobria sua parte íntima com força, e o amarrando na cintura. – Desculpe! Eu estava bêbado, não foi intenção minha fazer aquilo ontem a noite com você, foi a Matsumoto que ofereceu aquela bebida para nós dois! Sinceramente, eu nem sei como consegui ficar tão bêbado ao ponto de fazer aquilo com você... – E ele, novamente, gritava como um desesperado. – Deus, foi um acidente... Eu devo te forçado, claro, estava bêbado e...

**Pow!**

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! – Isso mesmo. Rukia deu a sua famosa voadora em Ichigo, na cabeça dele... O fazendo bater a cabeça na parede... Isso, somado a sua dor de cabeça... Bem.

Não é uma coisa legal.

Porém, menos legal ainda foi como Rukia ficou ao 'aterrissar' da voadora que deu nele. Ele, se sentou em seu colo, com as pernas ao lado da cintura do ruivo. Segurou na nuca do mesmo com as duas mãos, deixando seus rostos extremamente próximos.

Ichigo corou mais ainda... se é que é possível.

- Você está de ressaca. – A morena disse, simplesmente, fazendo seus lábios roçarem nos lábios dele. – Normal, quando se bebe muito sakê.

O rapaz estava sem palavras. Então... Ela quis? Ela não estava tão bêbada assim? Por que os fatos estão tão cortados em sua mente?

Só sabia... Que havia bebido.

E **feito.**

Feito aquilo.

E de como ela tinha um corpo sensual.

_Oh céus..._

- Eu... n-não lembro... er... – Ele a olhava, no fundo dos olhos de seus olhos azuis, hipnotizado. E se sentindo excitado.

Rukia sorriu.

Ichigo, sem conseguir resistir, desceu o olhar e observou todo o corpo da garota. Seu rosto com traços delicados, seus pescoço alvo, seu colo levemente avermelhado... Os seios, a cintura... a pele magnífica que se escondia por trás do tecido grosso, as coxas bem torneadas...

Oh, ele não precisava ver para **saber.**

Quando o ruivo subiu novamente o olhar, apreciando cada curva mais uma vez, notou algo que não havia notado antes. Uma marca roxa no pescoço da garota.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou, com uma voz rouca, já novamente com a boca ressecada.

Engraçado... Ele não se sentia tão nervoso ou tão corado como antes.

- Ah... Isso? – Ela disse novamente, fazendo sua respiração for contra a do garoto, com seus lábios roçando novamente. – Isso foi uma das marcas que você me deixou. – Rukia, com naturalidade, pegou um dos braços de Ichigo e o levantou, fazendo o mesmo olhar na direção do seu braço. – E isso... – Ela disse, apontando para alguns arranhões que havia no mesmo. – Foi umas das marcas que te fiz ontem a noite.

É... Ichigo começou a se lembrar.

O rapaz lançou um olhar intenso para a garota, mostrando todos os sentimentos que se escondiam por trás daqueles orbes castanhos... Seguido de um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- Então... – Ele começou, rouco, fazendo seu hálito bater contra o rosto de Rukia. – Posso te deixar mais uma dessas?

Rukia ergueu uma sobrancelha, seguido de um sorriso malicioso.

- Só se você escovar os dentes.

Ichigo corou novamente.

* * *

_**Mili Black**_


	3. Morte

**Morte**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

_

O que seria a morte?

Sinceramente... Eu nunca soube ao certo.

Poderia ser apenas a passagem para outra vida; O alívio da alma martirizada; O intervalo entre intensas experiências, ou apenas mais alimento para os vermes, mais adubo para a terra.

Todos nós somos destinados a isso, infelizmente. – Talvez, nem tanto.

Eu, alguns meses atrás, poderia dizer que a morte é apenas um ciclo interminável, tanto como o girar do nosso planeta. Um ciclo interminável, que pode trazer tristeza, revolta, e uma saudade...

Fui golpeado por essa morte de uma forma estupidamente rápida... Apenas uma criança...

E isso me fez odiá-la, a tal morte. Com todas as minhas forças, ao mesmo tempo em que desejasse que ela chegasse até mim.

Heh... e ela chegou.

Naquele dia... Não, naquela noite para ser mais exato, a morte me golpeou novamente, e então eu descobri que...

_A morte não é tão ruim assim._

E é bem bela, no final de contas.

* * *

Ichigo, após terminar de escrever, fechou seu caderno de capa marrom e colocou a caneta sobre o mesmo.

Levantou-se da cadeira, e se espreguiçou, esticando os braços com força para cima.

Bagunçando seus cabelos mais ainda, se virou um pouco e observou seu guarda-roupa, dando um suspiro satisfeito.

- Sabe, Rukia... Obrigado por me mostrar isso. – Falou, dando um sorriso imperceptível.

* * *

_**Mili Black**_


	4. Lembranças que Revivem Com a Chuva

**Lembranças que Revivem Com a Chuva  
**_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

Ela sofria... Sofria por ter que estar fazendo isso novamente. Mas ela sabia que se não fizer isso, ela não seria a única a sofrer. E ela nunca gostou de ver ninguém sofrendo, principalmente quando a causa de todo esse sofrimento era ela.

Então, não queria envolver mais ninguém. Preferia ficar sofrendo...

... Sozinha.

Rukia sorriu tristemente, relendo a carta que havia feito.

Poucas linhas, entretanto, muitos sentimentos escondidos nelas.

Isso lhe trazia lembranças...

Suspirou profundamente, se levantando da cadeira. Fechou sua carta, e assinou seu nome no canto dela, como identificação, igual a antes. Deixou a carta em cima da mesa, colocando a caneta preta em qualquer outro lugar.

Olhou para a cama de Ichigo e viu Kon, o bichinho de pelúcia que tanto a irritava, dormindo tranquilamente enquanto sussurrava coisas que a mesma preferia não saber.

Assim, a pequena, apenas com a roupa do corpo, sobe em cima da cama cuidadosamente para não acordar o leão, e salta pela janela.

_É, agora não vai haver mais volta._

A morena, já em frente a casa, lança um último olhar aquela casa, do qual morou por tantos meses escondida. Um olhar intenso, porém, obscuro.

- Obrigada. E adeus.

* * *

- Argh, isso foi realmente estressante... – A voz raivosa do garoto ecoa pelo quarto, ao entrar no mesmo, fazendo questão de bater a porta do quarto com força.

O rapaz caminha até sua cama e se senta com tudo nela, a fazendo abaixar e ranger. Começa a tirar seus sapatos rapidamente, massageando os pés um no outro quando terminado.

Ele se levanta, e bagunça mais ainda seus cabelos alaranjados, numa expressão entediada. Ele mexe os dedos dos pés, sentindo a agradável sensação do frio bater contra os mesmos.

- Nunca mais vou num passeio em família. – Falou para si mesmo, e caminhou até o armário.

- Rukia, eu já cheguei, pode sair. - Ichigo chamou a morena, batendo algumas vezes na porta do armário.

Alguns segundos depois... Nada.

- Oe, sua nanica, pode sair... – Se surpreendeu, quando viu o armário ser aberto bruscamente.

- Ichi... go. – Então, os de cabelos alaranjados viu um Kon, com uma expressão levemente sombria, ao mesmo tempo com os olhos cehios de lágrimas.

- Kon?! – Ele exclamou, totalmente surpreso. – O que você ta fazendo aí? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O mais importante... Como diabos você entrou aí dentro?!

- Ichigo! – O bichinho pulou em cima do rapaz, e o mesmo, o pegou e o jogou com bastante força contra a parede.

Normal... Hábito.

- Me larga, idiota! – Ichigo disse, com uma expressão de nojo. – Eu só quero saber onde foi que a Rukia se meteu. Não precisa ficar me abraçando!

O leão, com a ajuda de sua boa amiga parede, já estava de pé.

- A nee-san... Ela... Ela... – Os olhos do leão encheram-se de lágrimas novamente, com sua voz saindo levemente trêmula. – Foi embora.

.

.

.

Por um momento, ele jurou sentir seu coração parar de bater.

Ichigo não sabia o que falar, o que pensar ou o que sentir.

Ele perdeu a capacidade da fala, e juntamente com ela, perdeu sua capacidade de respirar.

_O que...?_

Um sorriso.

Um sorriso foi a única reação dele.

Um sorriso que se transformou numa risada... E de uma risada, ele começou a gargalhar.

E gargalhou, como não fazia há muito tempo.

- Qual é a graça? – Kon pergunta, com os pequenos e negros olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você... Dizendo que a Rukia foi embora. – Novamente, uma outra crise o invadiu, o fazendo rir por alguns segundos. – Mas que absurdo!

Ichigo olhava para Kon com uma expressão divertida, estranhamente divertida.

- Ela não tem motivos para ir embora. – Conclui seu pensamento, seguro demais para a situação.

Então, o ruivo se senta na cama novamente, relaxado.

- Deixe de ser egoísta! – Kon gritou, exaltado. – Você por acaso sabe as coisas que ela pensava? Como ela pensava? – O bichinho de pelúcia apontou, raivoso, para um envelope branco em cima da mesa. – Olhe!

Ichigo, desconfiado, fez o que o leão pediu, pegando o envelope na mão.

_**"Kuchiki Rukia"**_

Suas mãos gelaram nesse momento.

Estaria tudo se repetindo novamente?

_**"Ichigo,**_

_**Isso lhe trás lembranças, não é?**_

_**Para mim também...**_

_**Não se preocupe, que dessa vez, não há ninguém querendo minha cabeça ou coisas do tipo. Eu que quis ir.**_

_**Não venha atrás de mim.**_

_**Obrigada. E Adeus.**_

_**u**__**Kuchiki Rukia."**_

Kon pôs-se a observar atentamente as demais reações que Ichigo poderia ter. Ele queria chorar, queria gritar, mas não estava no direito disso. Ele reconhecia.

Quando... O leão se assustou.

Ele poderia esperar ver qualquer coisa.

**Qualquer coisa.**

Gritos, lágrimas, indiferença...

Mas...

Sorrir?

- Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?- O ruivo pronunciou tais palavras, com um sorriso melancólico, porém, diferentemente confiante. – Eu vou atrás de você sim, cabeçuda.

Kon sorriu abertamente, deixando as lágrimas de seus olhos escaprem, ao escutar as palavras proferidas pelo garoto.

Ichigo olhou pela janela aberta o céu, totalmente enegrecido, carregado de nuvens escuras e pesadas.

Não havia lua naquele céu.

Uma brisa fria entrou em seu quarto, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca. Logo, uma fina chuva começou a cair... Logo se transformando numa forte chuva.

Como a chuva em seu coração.

_Apenas você pode fazer a chuva parar...

* * *

_

_**Nyaaa  
Para a única pessoa que comentou, eu agredeço  
Que boom que vc gostou nina -**_

É... hentai leve pode ser chamado de Lime ou então de Ecchi... preferência de cada pessoa xD  
Espero que gostem dessas duas historias... as próximas vou demorar MUITO mais para postar

JaH Ne

_**Mili Black  
**_


	5. Boa Noite

**Boa Noite**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

"_Insônia..."_

Rukia abriu os olhos, após mais uma tentativa frustrada de dormir.

Já era bem tarde da noite, pelo que pôde perceber, mas, na verdade, a hora nem era importante.

Suspirou profundamente, e rolou na cama mais uma vez, enfiando a cabeça com tudo no travesseiro enquanto encolhia seu pequeno corpo debaixo dos lençóis.

Algum tempo depois...

... Nada.

Irritada, a garota se levanta bruscamente da cama, deixando os lençóis caírem no chão.

Cerrou seus olhos e piscou algumas vezes, para se acostumar com a escuridão da noite.

Saiu cuidadosamente do quarto, fechando a porta devagar, para não acordar as irmãs Kurosaki.

* * *

Ela leva o copo de água à boca e bebe rapidamente. Coloca com força o mesmo em cima da mesa, logo mais limpando o canto da boca.

- Fazia tempo que eu não tinha insônia. – Rukia comenta consigo mesma, ajeitando a alça de sua camisola. – Já havia esquecido de como é estressante... – Ela fecha os olhos suspirando.

A luz da cozinha é acesa.

- Oe Rukia, é você? – Ichigo pergunta, com uma expressão entediada.

- Não, é uma miragem. – A mesma responde ferinamente, piscando os olhos várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade.

Ichigo revira os olhos.

- Havia escutado um barulho...

- Ótima audição. - Ela agora olhava diretamente para o rapaz.

- Nada disso. É que eu vinha para cá beber água. – Ele deu os ombros, segurando o copo em cima da mesa.

O ruivo foi até a pia, e abriu a torneira, enchendo o mesmo do líquido transparente.

- Eu bebi água nesse copo. – Rukia avisou.

- E daí? – Ichigo deu ombros, levando o copo à boca.

Rukia coçou o nariz, e olhou para qualquer outro ponto do local.

Ichigo, após terminar de beber a água, e colocou dentro da pia.

- Que tal juntarmos nossas insônias? – A morena fez uma expressão curiosa, ao escutar a proposta, o olhando na confusão. – Sabe... Assistir qualquer coisa.

A mesma apenas confirmou.

* * *

O ruivo estava 'sentado' numa ponta do sofá. A morena em outra.

Ele, com as pernas cruzadas, e um braço apoiado no encosto do sofá, com a outra mão sobre o colo, segurando o controle remoto nas mãos. Os primeiros botões da camisa de seu pijama estavam abertos, devido ao calor.

O mesmo mudou de canal.

Rukia por sua vez, se encontrava escorada no canto do sofá, com as pernas dobradas sobre o mesmo. O seu antebraço servia do travesseiro, enquanto seu outro braço estava apenas sobre seu corpo, encostando a mão no próprio pé.

Ichigo mudou de canal, novamente.

- Que tédio. – Rukia falou nostalgicamente.

- Que calor, isso sim! – O ruivo respondeu, assoprando seu colo que estava de fora.

- Huum...

Pela terceira vez, o shinigami muda de canal.

- Dá pra parar de ficar mudando de canal dessa forma?! – Rukia perguntou rudemente, já irritada.

- Não. – Ele mudou de canal novamente.

E como resposta, ele levou uma almofada na cara.

- Oe, da onde você tirou essa almofada?! – Ele perguntou, olhando boquiaberto para a garota ao seu lado. – Nós não temos almofadas nos sofás!

- Não sei.

Ichigo fechou a cara, e mudou de canal novamente.

Rukia preferiu ignorar a provocação.

* * *

30 Minutos Depois.

Até que o filme não estava tão mal assim, apesar de parecer **ligeiramente **com uma novela mexicana.

Não que Rukia saiba o que é uma novela mexicana. Apenas ouviu o ruivo comentando.

_Mas que horas são?_

- Ichigo, você sabe que horas são?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Ow... – Quando Rukia se virou para falar com ele, o viu dormindo.

Sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para trás, respirando calmamente. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, e seu braço já não estava sobre o encosto do sofá, e em cima de seu colo, junto com a outra mão.

A baixinha ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da cena, e se aproximou, engatinhando até o rapaz. – Nossa... Até dormindo, tem cara de palerma. – Ela sussurrou, levemente surpresa. – Um palerma, por qual vou estar eternamente grata. – Ela então, aproximou seu rosto do dele e beijou sua bochecha. Porém, fora um beijo tão suave, que a mesma quase não o sentiu. Mas foi o suficiente, para sentir a maciês da pele do garoto.

Então, ela se levanta do sofá, e se afasta um pouco, ficando frente a frente com o ruivo sentado.

- Boa noite, palerma. – Assim, ela caminha de volta para seu quarto, sentindo o peito aquecido.

Bem...

Foi um beijo suave. Mas não tão suave ao ponto **dele** não sentir.

Ichigo abriu os olhos, pouco tempo depois da morena sair, com uma expressão satisfeita.

- Boa noite. – Após sussurrar docemente as palavras, o ruivo fecha os olhos novamente, tranqüilo. – E palerma é a mãe.

* * *

_**Sim, eu disse que ia demorar... E de fato, iria!  
Porém, entendam minha situação: Estou com milhões de idéias na minha mente, apra várias oneshots, e PRETENDIA fazer uma Short Fic. Porém... Digamos... Estou realmente FODIDA no colégio :D  
Me dei mal nas provas... e quando os resultados saírem... Vou morrer por alguns meses. Então, para não deixar vocês na mão, as idéias que eu conseguir passar para o papel eu vou logo postar aqui.**_

_**Obrigada a todos os comentários, só que agora to meia sem tempo... Na próxima, eu respondo todos!**_

_**Mili Black  
**_


	6. Meu Sol

**Meu Sol  
**_Por Mili Black_

_

* * *

  
_

O céu pairava completamente tingido num azul escuro, com algumas nuvens acinzentadas mal se destacando ali. A lua brilhava solitária nesse plano sem estrelas, onde o que apenas se encontrava no ar era o frio em demasiado.

Numa de suas facetas, ela, a tal Lua, demonstrava uma exuberância fora do comum.

Tão cheia que seria impossível não notá-la, tão alta que qualquer um, apenas em olhá-la se sentia impotente de tocá-la. Brilhava intensamente, porém seu brilho não transmitia o romantismo do qual era sempre comparada.

Deixava escapar dela, em excesso, luzes amareladas; ou então avermelhadas? Talvez uma mistura melancólica e assustadora das duas.

Tal amarelada exuberância e o vermelho do sofrimento.

Vermelho do sangue?

Sangue esse que se encontrava nas mãos dela. Sangue esse, cujo se perguntava frequentemente se seria doce ou não. Sangue esse, do seu sol.

Por que a Lua brilha tanto assim no escuro?

Porque ela captura a luz do Astro rei, para bilhar puramente em função dos enamorados, em consolação dos atormentados. Ela, simplesmente, não conseguia brilhar por conta própria.

Por que nessa noite, a Lua brilhava tão assustadoramente forte?

Porque hoje ela acabara de descobrir que não iria mais ter como brilhar. Nem as estrelas, suas amigas, poderiam a ajudar. Graças a isso, se foram deixando a lua brilhar por uma última vez, sozinha.

Um brilho obscuro, um brilho...

... Isso poderia se chamar de brilho?

As nuvens acinzentadas começaram a se enegrecer, e então a juntarem-se, denunciando a chuva que iria vir.

A chuva que logo veio, escondendo a Lua, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu apagar seu último brilho. Brilho seu, triste.

_Meu brilho?_

Dentro dela, começou a chover, e pelos seus olhos saíram águas salgadas, que se misturaram com as gotas d'água que caíam do céu.

_Eu chorei... A Lua chorou..._

_Seria eu a Lua cheia?_

_Do inverno, do qual sempre escondeu meu sol..._

_Me desculpe por não ter te protegido... No final de contas, ainda chove em você..._

_... E agora, em mim também._

Tal história poderia ser contada como um conto, de como quando a Lua deixou de existir, que seria passada de geração à geração. Poderia ser descrita como uma lenda, de tempos antigos, quando os seres humanos ainda acreditavam no sentimento. Poderia também, ficar escrito no livro do mundo, pelas mãos do Rei, em outro plano astral.

No final de tudo, também poderia ser apenas um pesadelo...

... Ou a invenção de algum lunático querendo fazer poesia.

Porém, uma coisa é verdade.

A partir do dia contado, a os céus de encheram de mais estrelas, e a Lua passou a ter apenas uma faceta.

A Lua Cheia.

* * *

**Quando eu olhei para a Lua Cheia... Toda amarelada (ou seria avermelhada?) Não consegui evitar... Saiu isso. Foi natural. E não, não foram gazes.**

**Ja Ne**

**_Mili Black_  
**


	7. Dream

**Dream**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

_Estava acabado._

_Não sentia mais seu corpo. Ou será que sentia? Talvez estivesse apenas sentindo a dormência do mesmo. Ou não. Possivelmente estaria flutuando, sua alma divagando, querendo deixar a todo o casulo de carne que o prendia. _

_O sangue que denunciava sua morte, num futuro bem próximo não existia. Fraturas em seu corpo também não eram visíveis. Sua saúde, ele sabia, que estava em perfeitas condições. Entretanto, seu espírito estava esvaindo-se de seu corpo._

_Por quê?_

_Ele não sabia._

_Mas sua melancolia era grande, tanto que parecia alimentar-se de toda sua energia visceral, lenta e dolorosamente. Matando-o por dentro. _

_Aconteciam tantas coisas com ele, mas todas elas apenas com um significado._

_Estava... Chovendo._

_As delicadas gotas de chuva caíam sobre seu corpo. Apenas sentia... Não conseguia abrir seus olhos._

_Finos pingos de chuva, frios pingos de chuva, que deixavam todo um contraste de temperatura em seu corpo. Se antes ele não sentia nada, agora sentia o ardente contato do frio contra sua pele, em forma de água._

_Apesar da chuva ser gelada, o contato transformava-se em algo violento rapidamente. Machucava, mas agora não fazia diferença. Não para ele. Entretanto, quem sabe para uma outra pessoa?_

_Não, seria bom demais para si._

_Quando os terríveis pingos de chuva pararam de cair contra seu rosto. _

"_Quem foi que fez a chuva parar...?"_

_O horrível frio que o assolava não sumiu, mas diminuiu. Abriu a boca, e inspirou todo o ar que podia, com sutileza. _

_Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Não queria ter o feito, mas a curiosidade em descobrir quem havia feito tal ato obrigou-lhe a fazer isso. Com os orbes castanhos, o garoto viu quem estava ali. Os olhos azuis da garota brilhando indecifravelmente._

_Ela segurava um grande guarda-chuva preto, cobrindo a si mesma e ao rapaz da tempestade. A viu estreitar os olhos._

_E ele, por sua vez, repetiu o ato dela em si mesmo._

_- Foi você... Quem fez a chuva parar._

_

* * *

  
_

Acordou, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Olhou ao lado da grande cama de casal, e viu que uma pequena criatura dormia ali. Coberta por um fino lençol, estava desligada de tudo. Até do seu acompanhante ao lado da cama.

O mesmo, que a observava, piscou os olhos em confusão.

- Rukia...?

O sonho.

Era ele o rapaz que recebia a chuva. Era ela a garota que vinha com o guarda-chuva, socorrer-lhe.

Sorriu.

Maneira bem engraçada de sua mente interpretar o que seu coração sempre sentiu.

- Só que você... Não precisa exatamente de um guarda-chuva.

* * *

**OneShot Tosca xD Porém dedicada á Gabi-san, e foi feita com muito carinho!**

**Obrigada a todos os comentes =X**

**Ja Ne**

**_Mili Black_  
**


End file.
